


Out of Hiding

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, F/M, NSFW, Threesome, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: I just had an idea: how about you continue your Chuck spam a little bit longer, but replace Luci with a different archangel…. Yeah that’s right, a God'n'Gabe request. I thought you would like the idea and since you’re already doing a Chuck spam, why not make the Chuck girls even happier?





	

Warnings: Injured reader, mentions of blood, smut, grace!kink, anal

Fic:

Blood gushes over your hand from the wound in your side as tears stream down your face. You knew this was it. You’d gone on a solo hunt, no one was there to save you and the vampires from the nest you were hunting were right on your tail. A scream escapes your lips as you trip and fall, pain tearing through you. You expect to hit the ground, but instead two arms wrap around you, keeping you safe.

“You’re ok Sugar, I’ve got you,” a familiar voice says. He kneels on the ground and pulls you into his lap, trying to keep you comfortable.

“Gabe?” you gasp through your tears.

“I’m right here,” he tells you. You look up at him through tear filled eyes, your vision blurred. His grace washes over you and the familiar feeling calms you as it stitches your wound back together.

“I took care of the vampires, how is she?” another familiar voice asks.

“She’s ok,” Gabe answers, his thumb brushing the tears from your cheeks.

“You’re safe,” Chuck says as he moves to kneel beside you.

“Let’s get you somewhere a little more comfortable,” Gabe says, snapping his fingers. The next thing you know, you’re sitting on a soft bed wearing comfortable, clean clothes. You’re wound is healed and the blood cleaned from you. Gabe and Chuck sit in front of you, waiting for you to speak.

“I must be in Heaven,” you whisper, reaching out to run your fingers along Chuck’s cheek and Gabe’s. That was the only explanation. You had died and gone to Heaven to find yourself surrounded by the two men you loved.

Chuck laughs and smiles at you as he shakes his head. “You’re not in Heaven,” he tells you, “You’re alive and perfectly safe.”

“That can’t be,” you say. The last time you saw them had been years ago. Gabe had been killed by Lucifer right in front of your eyes and Chuck, well, Chuck had simply disappeared. When Kevin surfaced as a prophet, you had no choice but to believe that Chuck had died. “This is all in my head,” you sob, “You’re both dead. How are you here?”

“I’m so sorry Y/N,” Gabe says, “We both are.” They both reach for you, wiping your tears from your cheeks.

“We had to go into hiding,” Chuck explains, “We had to keep you safe.”

“Keep me safe from what?” you ask. You used to think that they had been taken from you and you learned to accept that because there was nothing you could do. Knowing that they had abandoned you without so much as a goodbye broke your heart.

“Lucifer found out that I loved you,” Gabe continues, “I faked my death because I knew that if he thought I was dead, he would have no reason to hurt you.”

“I had to leave too,” Chuck says, “If Lucifer found out who I was and that I was in love with you, he would’ve killed you just to spite me.”

“What do you mean?” you ask him.

“I’m not who you think I am,” Chuck says, “I lied to you and I’m sorry for that, but I couldn’t put you in danger by telling you. The less you knew, the safer you were.”

“Chuck, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you admit.

“I’m God,” Chuck tells you.

“The God?” you ask, shocked. Chuck had been a prophet, as far as you knew.

“Yeah,” Chuck says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I know I should have, but Lucifer hates me and if he knew who I was, he’d hurt you to hurt me. At the time, it was better if you didn’t know who I truly was. D-do you believe me?”

“As crazy as this sounds, I believe you,” you whisper, “But then that means … you two …”

“Yep, he’s my Pops,” Gabe says. Chuck nods and shrugs.

“Are you afraid of me?” Chuck asks.

“Afraid?” you ask, “No, I’m not afraid. I guess you’re all powerful and all, but I know you’d never hurt me. I trust you. Besides, if I should be afraid of anyone, it’s the trickster over there.”

“Hey,” Gabe protests, “You know I’d never hurt you either.” But then it dawned on you. Even if they had intended to protect you, they’d hurt you all the same.

This seemed so strange to be sitting here with God and an archangel, but they were more than that. They were the two men you loved, the two men who loved you; you had believed them to be dead for years only to find out that they had left to protect you. Your mind raced. “Why didn’t you come back after we put Lucifer back in the cage?” you ask, heartbroken.

“You were better off without us,” Gabe says.

“We thought we were keeping you safe,” Chuck adds, “God’s girlfriend is a huge target, let alone someone who’s also dating an archangel as well.”

“Even though we left, we never stopped watching over you,” Gabe says.

“We always made sure you were safe,” Chuck says, “And when we saw you alone, close to death, we had to come out of hiding.”

“We had to protect you,” Gabe agrees.

“If I knew recklessness was the thing to bring you both back to me, I would’ve been a lot more reckless a lot sooner,” you say, intending it as a joke. Neither of them find it amusing.

“You’re never going hunting on your own ever again,” Gabe tells you.

“We had to give you up before,” Chuck says, “We’re not losing you again.”

“Couldn’t you just bring me back like you do with Sam and Dean?” you ask.

“Yeah,” Chuck answers, “But I don’t want to have to do that. I’d rather you just be safe.”

“We love you,” Gabe says, “Seeing you hurt kills us.” His hand reaches out and brushes your cheek.

“I’ve missed you both so much,” you tell them, reaching out to wrap an arm around each of them, “I love you both.”

“We’re never leaving you again,” Chuck promises. You missed being held in their arms and you easily melt into their touches. Kissing them was so familiar, their lips moving gently against yours as you kiss one then the other.

“I’m so sorry,” Gabe mumbles against the skin of your neck, “We never should’ve left you.”

“I forgive you,” you tell them, “Both of you.” You understood that they had your best interest at heart. How could you be mad at them for trying to protect you? “I just wished you’d come back sooner,” you admit, “Or that you had told me your plan.”

“Us too,” Chuck assures you. You run your hands against them, tracing the familiar lines of their bodies. Their hands explore your body as well, trying to refamiliarize themselves with your body. You begin tugging at their clothing and Gabe pulls away from you.

“Y/N, you’ve had a long day, you need rest,” Gabe tells you.

“I just found out that you’re both alive,” you respond, “How can I even think about resting?”

“You almost died,” Chuck says gently as he cups your cheek, “You should get some sleep.”

“Do you know how many nights I laid awake dreaming, praying, to have you both back?” you ask.

“We know,” Chuck answers sadly.

“Then you know that now that I have you back, I’m not wasting a second that I have with you,” you tell them.

“You’ve gotta sleep sometime, Sugar,” Gabe says.

“It can wait,” you respond, “Right now, all I want is you, both of you.”

“Y/N, I think -” Chuck begins, but you capture his lips in order to cut him off.

“What he was trying to say was -” Gabe tries to add, but you break the kiss with Chuck in order to kiss Gabe.

“We want you too,” Chuck says, “That’s what we were trying to tell you.”

“Oh,” you say, breaking the kiss with Gabe.

“But we think we should take it slowly,” Gabe says. Chuck reaches for you and pulls you towards him before his hands move up to cup your cheeks.

“We’ve missed you,” Chuck says before leaning in to capture your lips. Gabe settles himself behind you, his hands sliding down your back and landing on your hips. 

“We’ll never leave you again,” Gabe says between leaving kisses on your neck, “I promise.” Breaking the kiss with Chuck, you kiss Gabe over your shoulder, your hands threading into their hair. Chuck’s fingers begin working on the buttons of your shirt, his lips pressing kisses against each inch of newly exposed skin. Gabe’s hands tug at your shirt, pulling the material from you as your disentangle your hands from their hair. Chuck reaches around you, unhooking your bra and pulling the straps from your arms.

“Chuck,” you moan as he sucks one of your nipples between his lips, his tongue flicking against the hardened bud. You tug at their clothing again, begging them to remove it. Gabe doesn’t hesitate. He shrugs his jacket from his shoulders and quickly unbuttons his shirt. As soon as the material is gone, Gabe pulls you back against him, his hands roaming your naked body.

While you’re busy with Gabe, Chuck removes his hoodie and shirt. You slide your hands up his bare chest as Gabe and Chuck touch and kiss you. Both of them work to remove the rest of your clothing before removing their own. “Come here,” Chuck says as he moves to lie down on his side.

You take Chuck’s hand and he guides you to the bed beside him. Lying on your side, you face Chuck as Gabe moves to lie behind you. Chuck’s hand slides down your side and hooks behind your knee, drawing your leg up around his waist. You moan as he settles in close to you, his hard cock nestled in your wet folds. Gabe pushes himself up against your back, his cock prodding your ass cheek.

“Please,” you whisper. You loved being between them like this, loved feeling their skin against yours after so long away from both of them. It almost seemed surreal. You’d spent so long imagining this, but you never believed you could have it.

Gabe snaps his fingers, making a bottle of lube appear. He pops the lid opens and uses it to slick his fingers before pressing them to your back entrance. Chuck captures your lips, hungrily swallowing your moans as Gabe pushes two fingers inside you, stretching you out. The feeling makes you crave more friction.

Rocking your hips back and forth between them, you give yourself, and each of them, the friction you all crave. You break the kiss with Chuck and kiss Gabe over your shoulder, reaching for them and pulling them both closer because you couldn’t have them close enough. “I love you,” Chuck says, kissing your neck and shoulder.

“I love you too, Sugar,” Gabe mumbles against your lips.

You’re about to tell them that you love them too, but your words turn into a moan as Chuck shifts his hips and slides into you. His hand wraps in your hair and coaxes your lips from Gabe’s before kissing you deeply. Gabe pulls his fingers from you and uses the lube to slick his cock before pressing the tip to your entrance. He brushes your hair over your shoulder and kisses your neck as he pushes into you, your moans muffled by Chuck’s lips.

They both groan your name as they set their paces, one complementing the other. Both of them whisper their love for you, promising never to abandon you again. You clutch at their shoulders or fist your hands into their hair as you rock your hips between them.

“I love you both,” you tell them. Their hands and lips explore your body, the feeling everything you remembered. You moan as they fill you over and over again, Chuck pulling you leg higher around his waist to give him a better angle. Your moans become louder as Chuck’s cock slides against your g-spot again and again.

Gabe nestles his face into the crook of your neck as his cock throbs against your walls. His lips press kisses against your skin, his groans sending vibrations through you. You gasp as you feel Gabe’s grace skimming your skin, tracing every inch of your body just like he used to.

“W-what is that?” you ask as a new feeling caresses your skin, this one more intense than Gabe’s grace.

“Sorry,” Chuck says, “That was me. Now that you know who I really am, I don’t have to hide myself from you. I can stop if you want me to.” The feeling leaves your skin, leaving only Gabe’s grace.

“No, don’t stop,” you tell him, “I want you Chuck, all of you.” You cup his cheek and kiss him deeply, his grace pressing to your body again. You’d never been touched by Chuck like this before and it makes your stomach twist, pressure building within you.

“What about me, Sugar?” Gabe asks.

“Of course I want you,” you answer, turning to kiss him over your shoulder. Gabe cups your cheek, deepening the kiss as his grace swirls across your skin. You moan as they throb and twitch inside you, their hands, grace, and lips consuming you. “Gabriel, oh, Chuck,” you moan as the pressure in your stomach threatens to spill over.

“Y/N,” they both groan. Their thrusts become erratic, each one sending you higher and higher. They cling to you as they near their climaxes, their fingers digging into your skin as they hold you tighter. Gabe’s grace presses hard against your clit, rubbing circles in time with his thrusts.

“Chuck! Gabriel!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around them. Your hands fist in their hair as your back arches and your body shudders. Gabe and Chuck groan as you orgasm around them, drawing them closer to their own highs.

“Oh, Y/N!” Gabe groans, his cock pulsing as he spills himself inside you. Gabe’s grace swirls across your skin, pressing you closer to him. His hips buck against you as he works himself through his high.

“Y/N!” Chuck grunts as he reaches his high. He captures your lips and kisses you deeply as he spills himself inside you. His cock pulses against your walls, the feeling of both Gabe and Chuck coming undone prolonging your orgasm. Chuck’s fingers press into your skin. You can feel his muscles tensing and relaxing as his body shudders against yours.

Both of their thrusts slow before coming to a stop, their hands caressing you as they help work you through your high. “I love you both,” you whisper as you run your hands over their bodies, kissing one then the other.

“We love you too,” they tell you as they snuggle in against you.

“I promise you that we will never leave you like that again,” Chuck adds.

“Even if you think it’s for the best?” you ask.

“Never,” Gabe confirms, “I mean, he’s God and I’m an archangel. No one is ever going to harm a hair on your head.”

“Not if we have anything to say about it,” Chuck says.

“I’m glad you’re back,” you tell them, and you were. You finally had the thing you’d been dreaming about, the two men you loved were in your arms once again.


End file.
